1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for displaying images obtained serially for a predetermined period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional X-ray photographing systems are arranged to obtain X-ray frame images and display on a display device moving or dynamic images of a heart, for instance, whose form periodically varies. In displaying images at a frame rate n (frames/second) used at the time of photographing, the display device can control the display rate only in units of n/i (frames/second; i=1, 2, 3, . . . ). In other words, the display device simply clears unwanted frames to control the display rate. This enables an observer to observe images at a desired rate. For example, when comparing between two subjects under examination in movement of their hearts, display periods of two images for the subjects will differ delicately. When the display device started to display the two images in synchronism with an electrocardiogram signal, the two images would become out of harmony with each other in the movement of the hearts, leading to difficulty in the comparison of movement.
Therefore, a device is desired which is capable of displaying images serially obtained during a predetermined time at a predetermined rate.